digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digivice
Can we get pictures of the DNA D-3's from 02? Also, I'm going to start re-reading the manga to replace my episode chart's which had been wiped. I'll keep track of the Digivice functions in there.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Do we want to cover the Bandai Digivices here as well? At least in part?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll be able to do the DNAs. But when you said the Bandai Digivices, were you referring to the game ones, the card ones or what? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 18:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I've found images of the toys which I plan on adding to the toy articles, but they could also fit here. I don't know if any of the cards could be edited to look well here.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) No, I doubt the cards will do. I only used the card of the Digivice 01 for the coloured and better image, but other than that... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 20:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Minami Doesn't Minami have a D-Ark? And wasn't there a prototype ark made by the Monster Makers? (not Grani, the hand-held one)Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) TK's digivice (Adventure) There seems to be some confusion over the colour of TK's digivice during ultimate evolution in Adventure. It says that it's yellow, (someone recently edited it to gold), but I see a very light/pale green, almost like white with a slight green tinge. I don't understand where anyone gets yellow from. Thoughts? --Rad140 21:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :It's clearly yellow, the same color as his crest. Is it possible you could have slight color-blindness?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's not that I'm disagreeing, I just don't see where people get it from. And i don't think that the crest and digivice are anywhere near the same colour... maybe i should get myself tested :P--Rad140 22:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::What if I said i just ran both photos through a colour analyzer: TK's crest is mostly yellow, and his digivice is light/dark sea green with some light royal blue.--Rad140 22:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't realize we had a pic of it on this page. It looks like the picture is from when it has just started switching from light blue: Check this video at 1:15.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, I was watching Digimon Adventure yesterday, and noticed that his digivice is yellow, just that the pic we have is a confusing in-between shot, making it look green (going from blue to yellow). It's confusing if you just look at the pic on the page. The problem is that the shot fits so well with the others that replicating the exact shot would be a pain in the ass. On that note, I'll have access to my RAWs this weekend again. Lanate (talk) 20:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I just thought it was something to point out; don't go out of your way to change it, it fits nicely with the other pics.--Rad140 21:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's freaking yellow. End story. I really want to replace even though it breaks symmetry, just to stop these edits. Lanate (talk) 17:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Digivice Burst (toy) Egg Botamon Koromon **PawnChessmon (Black) (!) **Agumon (2006 anime) **GeoGreymon Wanyamon **PawnChessmon (White) (!) **Gaomon **Gaogamon Pinamon **Lalamon (!) **Falcomon (2006 anime) **Sunflowmon Agumon (2006 anime) **V-dramon (!) **GeoGreymon **RizeGreymon Kamemon **KnightChessmon (White) (!) **Gawappamon **Shawujinmon Falcomon (2006 anime) **DarkTyranomon (!) **Peckmon **Yatagaramon (2006 anime) Gaomon **KnightChessmon (Black) (!) **Gaogamon **MachGaogamon Kudamon **Vegimon (!) **Reppamon **Tyilinmon Candmon **KaratsukiNumemon **Devidramon (!) **Vamdemon (!) GeoGreymon **MegaSeadramon **RizeGreymon **ShineGreymon Gawappamon **Digitamamon (!) **Shawujinmon **JumboGamemon Peckmon **TonosamaGekomon (!) **Yatagaramon (2006 anime) **Ravmon Gaogamon **Mammon **MachGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Reppamon **Orochimon (!) **Tyilinmon **Sleipmon KaratsukiNumemon **Monzaemon (!) **Vamdemon (!) **Boltmon (!) RizeGreymon **KingChessmon (White) (!) **ShineGreymon **ShineGreymon Shawujinmon **Craniummon (!) **JumboGamemon **JumboGamemon Yatagaramon (2006 anime) **Lilithmon (!) **Ravmon **Ravmon MachGaogamon **QueenChessmon (Black) (!) **MirageGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Tyilinmon **TyrantKabuterimon (!) **Sleipmon **Sleipmon MegaSeadramon **Leviamon (!) **Boltmon (!) **Boltmon (!) Mammon **Belphemon Rage Mode **Beelzebumon **Beelzebumon ShineGreymon **ShineGreymon Burst Mode (!) JumboGamemon **ShineGreymon Burst Mode (!) MirageGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode (!) Sleipmon **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode (!) Ravmon **Ravmon Burst Mode (!) Beelzebumon **Lucemon Satan Mode (!) Belphemon Rage Mode **Lucemon Satan Mode (!) Burst Burst Full Burst (!) means it is only available through Burst Digivolution Anime/Manga I want to merge those two sections. Can anyone think of a reason not to?Glorious CHAOS! 16:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes actually. We want the wiki to be specific in pretty much everything. Furthermore, we want to distinguish between the anime and manga as someone might have watched all the anime, and not have read the manga or vice versa. If we fuse them, there could be some slight confusion here and there. Still, this is a democratic world. If the vote turns the other way, I have no objections. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 12:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Any what's the point they are on the same page! Even Agumon couldnot survive G Shurunen. 15:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The only reason I'm really asking is that the Digivice iC is the only one that has both an anime and manga incarnation, allowing confusion, but it already says "See Above"; plus, the various digivices don't really continue to be used throughout the anime or the manga, so there's no real unifying thing about being "anime" or "manga". I mean, we could still order the sections by the order they appear, anime and then manga, but right now it seems like the division serves no real purpose. Then again, maybe it's just because it's a stubby article, and when it's fixed up the division will make sense.Glorious CHAOS! 21:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::But what's 'stubby' about it anyway? I can't seem to find anything wrong (or lacking). - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess it's not so much stubby as unfinished - it could definitely use more information on the abilities of the digivices, citations for when these were displayed, and any names given to those abilities. The images should probably be made smaller, and placed as galleries at the end of the text for each section, instead of interspersed throughout it. The manga sections are definitely missing info, and the iC section should probably be merged or at least made a sub-section of the earlier ic section. It might be a good idea to reorganize the page as *Digivice type **In anime **In manga **As a toy or something similar, as the toys often replicated the "abilities" of the Digivices, and were usually based on the story as well, nearly placing them in the same canon.Glorious CHAOS! 22:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Xros Wars Could we get a small screen cap of the digivice in the magazine cover and add it to this article and we can say that this is this seasons digivice yet we don't know it's name? Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 21:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC)